


Somebody New

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat BB-8, Embarrassed Finn, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: The fire alarm went off at 3AM and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to Poe in his underwear. Why does this always happen to him? He’s cursed; that’s the only explanation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the long absence of little Poe/Finn fics in this series, but life got in the way. Work title is from ‘Still Remembering’ by As It Is.
> 
> Based off the prompt: “The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear” AU. 
> 
> Enjoy this one!

Poe would be the first to admit that his long standing crush on the cute guy in the flat next to him was hopeless. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to get to know him. Or at the very least, his name.

He didn’t, however, want their first meeting to be like _this_. It was three in the morning and the fire alarm had gone off. Granted, he’d been awake – it was rare that he ever got in bed before four in the morning – so it wasn’t that much of a problem to go down four flights of stairs with his disgruntled orange cat in his arms. He was mostly dressed – a t-shirt and a pair of worn pyjama pants – which was more than could be said for the cute guy from next door, who was in a pair of boxers. And _nothing else_.

Poe was minutes away from doing something monumentally stupid, like dropping BB and tackling the cute guy to floor and kissing him stupid, when the guy spoke.

“Hi,” The cute guy from next door said, “Nice cat.”

“Thanks.” Poe replied, “Do you want to pet him?”

“Sure.”

He reached over and petted BB’s head, his fingers scratching BB’s ears. Poe almost melted into a puddle; the cute guy was freaking adorable.

“What’s your name? I’ve lived next to you for almost a year and I don’t know your name.”

“Finn Storm. You’re Poe Dameron.”

“…How do you know that?”

Finn shrugged, drawing Poe’s eyes to his bare, broad shoulders, and said, “It’s on your mailbox.”

“Right. I knew that.”

Finn laughed, “No, you didn’t.”

A few minutes later and then they were given the all clear to go in. Poe followed Finn into their building, watching the movement of Finn’s ass as they climbed the stairs. When they reached their landing, it was a little awkward. They stared at each other for a moment before Poe said something.

“So – yeah. I’ll see you at some point?”

Finn nodded, “Yeah, that’d be good.”

Poe turned to his door and pushed it open, letting it shut behind him. He put BB down and watched him dash off to the sitting room.

In the end, he was glad that the fire alarm had gone off. It’d meant that he’d met Finn finally.


End file.
